Story Book Romance
by dreamingonfallingstars
Summary: Elizabeth believes that no one can have a romance as good as her books... But then Todd comes home. Rated M for smut.


The beautiful Sweet Valley sun spread like eagles wings through Elizabeth's open window. She sat curled up on her bed with one of her many books. Books. Ahh, they were amazing. all the adventures and romance and excitement was what she lived for. no relationship was ever as perfect as books. Herself and Todd were pretty close to that fantasy. He was amazing in every way. she thought once again how she was so lucky to have scored him even with her twin sister Jessica trying to snag him as well. but it all worked out in the end and they were happily boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 years now. She sighed happily and snuggled deeper into her covers and continued to read. she heard footsteps outside her door and looked up confused. There was Todd smiling at her. His hair flicked back by the breeze outside. He had his swimming trunks on with a shirt thrown over the top of his god like body. He leaned against her door frame casually.  
>"Hello Liz." he strode over and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She wrapped her slender tanned arms around his neck. her eyes were closed and she turned her face so his warm lips pressed against her cheek. "hello." she said with a peaceful smile. they turned their faces together and Elizabeth rose to her to her feet and walked over to him to reach his tender lips. it was a soft, loving kiss, full of perfection. They slowly pulled apart." Hey, where is your family?" Todd asked her, wrapping his strong, warm arms around her making her feel protected. No one could hurt her when he was near. she had had proof of that lips trailed down her jaw line, around her ear and down her neck. Her head fell back gently as he continued to kiss her neck. it was pleasantly distracting. "Uh..." Elizabeth tried to think and barely remembered how to speak. " Mum and dad are on a small holiday for their anniversary, Steven is staying down near college and he won't be back till tomorrow night and Jess is staying at Lila's with Cara for the weekend." Todd draped his lips over her temple. "Oh. and why haven't you gone anywhere? Is Enid busy?" Liz turned her head to place her face cheek to cheek wrapping her arms around him again. "uh.. no she's not, but i just started reading. i might do something with her later." She nibbled his earlobe eyes still closed.<br>"or you could stay here with me. Date night home?" Todd said chuckling slightly his breath tickling her shoulder. Elizabeth pulled back slightly, her arms gripping behind his neck tighter. "Yeah,or i could stay here with you." She moved in closer to him, and looked deep into his eyes. Todd leaned in closing the small gap between them. their lips connected like an arrow it's target. Bulls-eye. Elizabeth laughed to herself. Todd pulled her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. His grip tightened around her so strong as if he wanted them to be the same person, to never be apart. they were so close that no air could possibly squeeze it's way between them. His lips were so impossibly soft and warm. he tasted slightly of salt water since he had just come from the beach. she slid her tongue along his. Elizabeth loved him so much and she wanted them to be together forever. she knew it was a corny book line but it was true. she never wanted to be apart from him ever. Todd nipped at her and felt his arms tighten so strongly she thought that nothing could ever break through them. Perfect. She pushed herself upwards along his body so his head was turned upwards to reach her lips. He walked backwards slightly and shut the bedroom door and locked it still keeping his lips on hers like a magnet on the fridge. she laughed and tightened her legs around his waist. He threw her back on to the bed and then bent down with his body on top of her, kissing her passionately. She knew he loved her and now he wanted to show it. she grabbed ran her fingers through his hair and pushed her pelvis harder into his suggestively. his ran across her collarbone to the bedside drawers. he grabbed a condom and scrunched it underneath the pillow. he wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her up with him into a sitting position. He unbuttoned her check shirt throwing it randomly to her clean floor. Elizabeth grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him taking her lips off his to pull it past his mouth. she ran her delicate hands over his chiseled body, feeling every muscle tense under her hand. In her head she gave a giddy prayer of thanks that she had worn a bra that latched at the front. with the movement her straps had come down so it was her 34C alone holding up the lacy scrap of fabric. Elizabeth's hands felt around the waistband of Todd's shorts, her fingers slightly grazing under the elastic. they both rose slightly and Elizabeth pulled off Todd's pants leaving him with only his she saw a slightly bigger bulge underneath his boxers before. Elizabeth's head fell backwards in appreciation as Todd kissed her neck and slowly trailed down so he was kissing the outline of her bra. his fingers traced the outline of the bottom of the bra and then undid the clasp and watched it fall to the floor. he pushed her back forcefully onto the bed to look at her. She Was panting slightly, her breasts uncovered now rising and falling with every breath she took. they were mesmerizing him. his hands cupped her breasts and squeezed loving the feel of them in his hands. She gave out a little sigh of pleasure. Elizabeth felt his grip around her breasts loosen and felt his hesitation. "Todd," she said panting slightly." I'm ready for you. I want you here and now. I want you to make love to me." She looked him squarely in the eye, showing him she had no hesitation of what she wanted. " Are you sure? I love you Liz and i want this too. But I'll stop if you want me to. i can give this up if it means keeping you. How do you know this won't end badly? How can we be sure?" His look or sincerity gave her an urge to jump on him then and show her what she could do but he was worried about her and she loved that about her and she loved that. "I'll show you how." She said as she gritted her teeth and held his face and kissed him like shes never kissed him before. she wanted this more than anything she's ever wanted and she wanted it now.  
>she bit at his lip and her tongue twirled around his. She felt his hand run down her back and down to her skinny jeans. he unbuttoned them and pulled them.<br>she was down to her panties and he to his boxers. He kissed each of her erect nipples and licked mouth soon covered her nipple sucking on it and making her gasp with delight. he played with her other breast with his fingers. He swapped and did the opposite to each breast than could anything be more pleasurable than this?  
>he ran his hand up the inside of her thigh near her underwear. his fingers brushed under the lining of them and she felt her vagina tighten. her hands explored under his boxers grabbing his ass and squeezing it with every pleasure she got from him. Todd had pulled off her undies and she was fully naked for him. Perfect. she pulled off his last piece of clothing and flung it on the floor. they were so close and she could feel it. Todd lifted himself slightly and looked at her body. "how are you so beautiful? i love you. never forget that." he said as she felt something hard against her inner thigh. " Believe me.<br>I Wont. she rolled on top on him and stuck her hand underneath the pillow grabbing the condom. she ribbed it open with her teeth, kneeling on top of his torso.  
>She saw his manhood sticking straight up she rolled it on. "i love you too." she said. Todd's face was full of hunger. he rolled on top of her again and placed himself at her entrance. Waiting for her small nod between her breaths he inserted his penis into her. She screamed as he broke her hyman and he felt her muscles tighten around him. Great. her nails pierced into him but he felt no pain. Only absolute ecstasy. her vagina felt warm and wet around the thin plastic. His left hand tightened on her neck and the other squeezed her chest in his fist. his mouth sucked on her other breast again. Her nipples burned but strangely she loved it. like it was the best feeling ever. he trust in and out of her faster and harder each time. He felt on top of the world. the most beautiful girl in his mind was having sex with him. nothing could be better than this. her legs wrapped around him again pushing him further into her.<br>She screamed and then panted like she had just run 10 miles. Moans came from both of them in indescribable pleasure. he pulled out of her again and grabbed her waist. he turned her face down on the bed and then positioned himself at her back entrance and thrust in. "AHH yeah." she cried. They went on soon swapping to the front again so they could look at each other showing their love to each other there on the bed. Hours later they were wrapped in each others arms. " I love you Liz. More than you will ever know." Todd said tiredly. she kissed him lightly. she understood. he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. "I love you too." She sighed. Maybe the romance in books were real she thought as she fell asleep in her boyfriends arms. And she had it Forever.


End file.
